Quand l'amour s'emmêle
by cristal-deborah
Summary: Il s'est avancé vers moi, les rayons de la lune balayaient sa silhouette.  -Cela faisait longtemps que je t'attendais Kaname.  Rêve, Tentation, Hésitation, Passion, tout cela autour d'une simple proposition.
1. Chapter 1

Les **OoOoOoO **signifie le changement de pensée d'un perso à un autre ou un changement de situation.

Ces personnages ne son pas a moi malheureusement, mais à Matsuri Hino, auteur de Vampire Knight.

Le couple en question est celui de Kaname et Zero.

**Déborah-kun: Halala! Enfin les vacance(depuis vendredi) Hélas c'est bientôt fini(reprend les cour mardi), cela fait déjà un moment que je travaille sur cette fic. J'espère** **que ce premier chapitre vous plaira ! Sur ce bonne lecture ^^!**

**Ps: n'hésiter pas a me dire se qui ne vas pas ou se qui est bien! merci.**

**Quand l'amour s'emmêle**

Il s'est avancé vers moi, les rayons de la lune balayaient sa silhouette.

-Cela faisait longtemps que je t'attendais Kaname.

-Gomen, je me suis arrêtez sur un chemin pour contempler un cerisier en fleurs,

Zero savais tu que celles-ci ne fleurissent qu'aux printemps.

-Oui quelle est cette coulé rouge sang que je vois sur le bord de ta lèvre?

Je m'approcha de lui puis enleva cette trace indiscrètes.

**OoOoOoOKaname**

Que ses mains son douce et délicate, je n'avait jamais remarquer. Je me surpris a collé ma joue sur sa mains , tel un chat qui ne veux que des caresses.

Zero si seulement tu savais a quel point je...je... Non mais à quoi je pense je devrais être a coter de Yûki pas avec lui, pourtant sa voix m'attire, ses yeux de félin, à cette instant me regarde intensément. Zero à quoi pense tu?

**OoOoOoO**

-Kaname tu sais il m'arrive parfois de pensé que je voudrais passer plus de temps avec toi, seulement...

- Je sais que tu tiens au bonheur de Yûki, cependant tu est égoïste , ne croie tu pas que Yûki elle aussi voudrai te voir, mais il semble que tu ne veuille que de moi ne?

_Kaname je voudrais que tu ne soit qu'a moi._

Et comme si-il lisait dans mais pensées:

-Demain soir je voudrais que tu ma accompagne.

-Oui... *avec un grand sourire*

- Ainsi que Yûki au restaurant.

-Ah et bien demain je devais...

-Zero n'as tu pas compris, tu nous accompagnera demain soir moi et Yuki au restaurant.

-Bien

-Je doit partir maintenant.

Il pris sa veste et se dirigea verts l'entrée

-Kaname matté! *lui agrippe la manche* .Tu sais sa me plais vraiment que tu mais proposer de venir, même si j'aurais préfère être seul avec toi.

**OoOoOoOKaname**

Il rougit? Comment lui dire, j'aurai aussi voulu mais une prochaine fois peut être.

-Je passe te chercher à huit heure soit prêt.

**OoOoOoOZero**

Il fait nuits, je distingue la lune a travers la fenêtre, il y a quelque chose de doux sous moi...un drap froid, toute la pièce est froide. Je tend l'oreille mais n'entant rien, pourtant l'odeur est là prés de moi je le sens je le sais,son coup est si proche , son corps brûlant me réchauffe, c'est lèvres se collent intensément sur les miennes,Kaname enfin..., je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi bien qu'en ce moment, je le sens si prés de mois son souffle si chaud au dessous de mon coup. Son regard écarlate transcende mon être Kaname je te veut, ton corps et ton sang. Il se colle un peut plus a moi, joue de son genoux avec mon entre jambe. Je bascule sur le dos, il est percher sur mon corps en effervescence, d'ailleurs il le sens très bien. Il commence a jouer avec ma lèvre supérieur, la mordille, la suce et puis vin le tour de sa langue, elle se balade sur le contour de mes lèvres, puis il m'embrasse enfin, un French kiss qui plus est. Il se relève, un filet de bave nous attache encore. Il se rapproche et m'embrasse...dans le coup. Je sens les battements de son cœur s'affoler, les miens font de même. Il s'éternise , son coups est devant ma bouche, il attend quelque chose de bien plus particulier qu'un baiser.

-Kaname, non je ne doit pas...

Il descendit plus bas et mordilla mon bouton de chair puis joua avec l'autre, ce qui laissa m'échapper un jouissement. Mes mains sculpter son corps si parfait, si musclé, le corps d'un prédateur et vinrent s'entre-mêlés dans ses cheveux si doux.

-Zero, ne te retiens pas, tu peut tout me dire, tout me faire, je peut tout entendre, alors laisse toi aller au moins avec moi.*sourire en coins*

Il prit mon membre dans sa mains et commença de rapide vas-et-viens . Il embrassait chaque centimètres de ma peau quand il prie enfin mon sexe dans sa bouche,cherchant à jouer avec mon gland.

- Mmmmh...Kaname tu est si, si...,ha...hmm...je..je n'en peut plus.

Il prit tous ce qu'il put dans sa bouche, ses vas-et-viens se firent aussi rapide que possible, je le sens je vais craquer.

-K...Kaname je vais...hmm!

Il m'embrassa laissant , par s'est lèvres si intenses, s'échapper ma semence, que je du avaler.

Son coup sens si bon, sa peau est si fine et pale que je voudrais tellement la...

Non je ne doit pas.

-Zero laisse toi aller je te les déjà dit.

Il n'en fit pas plus pour me faire craquer.

_Crac, flurp, flurp_

Son sang, celui de Kaname Kuran, un sang pure, qui laisse transparaître un parfum de fleur de cerisier, et une subtile touche de sucre, c'est si bon que je voudrais que se si précieux liquide ne soit qu'a moi.

-Kaname prend moi.

Mon corps eu un frisson quand il mit en premier tant un de ses doigt si fin dans mon orifice, puis il fit de long mouvement, puis il en mis deux, préparation oblige il était mon premier, la pièce c'était réchauffer, je le voyer bien lui non plus ne pouvais attendre plus longtemps, soudain, tout se fit plus intense, je pouvais le sentir en moi, sentir son corps si chaud contre le mien,ses mouvement de bassin si doux et sensuelle, ses caresses si langoureuse me faisant perdre la tête, ses vas-et-viens devinrent de plus en plus fort, je plongea mon regard dans le sien si intense, si profond, si brûlant, objet des plus grandes convoitises.

-Ha...ha...hmm.. Je le fixer,le scruta. K...Kaname tu est si beau.

-Tu l'est encore plus quand tu rougie, Zero.

- Je ne veut pas que ce moment s'arrête .

-Pourquoi ne resterais tu pas avec moi ,pour toujours?

**OoOoOoO**

Toujours, toujours, se mot raisonne intensément dans ma tête. Je touche mon front qui est brûlant, tout mon corps est en sueur. Je regarde cette pièce scène de ce merveilleux théâtre.

-Ce n'était qu'un rêve.

Dehors la lune a laisser place au soleil, il m'éblouit. Kaname si seulement tout cela pouvais être vrais.

**OoOoOoO**

-Kaname-sama?

-Hai?

-Je te sens un peut distant ces temps ci, que ce passe t-il?

-Yûki ce soir allons au restaurant avec Zero.

-Hontōni?

-Oui, je tien a se que tu passes plus de temps avec lui et moi.

-Tu me manques Kaname, aishiteru onii-chan.*gros câlin*

-Bien sûr Yûki.

-Allons nous préparé!

**OoOoOoO**

-Le quel me vas le mieux, noir blanc? Que-est-ce qui plaira le plus à Kanamé...?*prend son téléphone*Allô Kaien?

-Zero-kun! sa fait un moment que tu ne ma pas appeler, Que ce passe t-il?

-J'ai un problème.

-Qui est...?

-Et bien se soir je doit sortir avec Yûki et... Kaname et je ne sais pas quel costume choisir, blanc ou noir.

-Mon petit Zero a un rendez vous, mon petit Zero a un rendez vous*il chantonne*!

-KAIEN!

-Halala toujours aussi susceptible! Le blanc t'iras mieux car cette couleur est en accord avec celle de tes cheveux.

-Merci, à bientôt.

-Au revoir, et au faite...passe une bonne soirée.

-Oui sa c'est sure, ne t'en fait pas.*se remémore son rêve*

-...^^'

**Déborah-kun: j'espère que sa vous a plus.*angoisse de la premier fic***

**Zero: moi j'aime bien!*regard vers Kaname ***

**Kaname: *lui sourit*ne t'en fait pas il vont aimer!* regard fixe***

**Déborah-kun: Kaname...ne t'emporte pas si-il te plais!^^'J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrais pas si je mes un peut de temps a publier le second chapitre,seulement le temps me manque, a l'internat pas d'ordinateur, puis j'ai bientôt un stage, et en plus j'ai des horaires de fou! **

**Tchoubi!**


	2. Chapter 2

Voilà enfin le 2cnd chapitre en espérant qu'il vas vous plaire!

Zero: bien sur que sa vas leur plaire!

Kaname: ne t'en fait pas...

-'

**Au plus profond de moi.**

OoOoOoO

Zero sortit de la douche le corps encore parsemé de fines gouttelettes. Il enleva la serviette qui tenait à peine sur ses hanches et s'habilla.

-Ça y est je suis paré.

Il finit d'ajuster sa cravate, prit son blaser et partit de son petit appartement de centre-ville.

Il faisait déjà nuit, seuls les lampadaires et les décorations de noël donnaient de la gaîté à ce petit quartier habituellement si sombre.

-TAXI!

Iiiiiii*crissement de pneus*

Zero entra dans le taxi.

-Bonsoir m'sieur où je vous conduis?

_Quel est le nom du restaurant déjà? A oui « Yume * »_

- Au « Yume » restaurant s'il vous plaît.

-C'est parti ! ... Je comprends mieux votre accoutrement m'sieur, un restaurant si chic on y rentre pas habillé en jean et en baskets! C'est sûr que c'est pas moi qui inviterait ma donzelle dans un resto, elle est très bien à surveiller les gosses à la maison!

_Qu'il est lourd, et quel haleine!_

-Excusez-moi, pourriez-vous accélérer ?

-C'est qu'il est pressé le m'sieur, il a peut-être rendez-vous avec une belle donzelle!

_Tais-toi pauvre con!_

-Bien, bien.

15 minutes plus tard.

-Vous v'là arrivé m'sieur, ça fera 1,693.74 Yens.

Zero lui donna l'argent et sortit du taxi.

Il se retrouva devant un grand bâtiment très illuminé entouré d'un grand jardin avec un bassin

à carpes Koï .Ce restaurant se trouve probablement dans les quartiers chics de la ville assez reculé

du centre, pourtant il n'avait mis que 10 minutes à y parvenir. Zero regarda autour de lui et vit de grands arbres, un petit ruisseau, quelques habitations et à 15 kilomètres près du centre-ville.

Après avoir contemplé la vue qui s'offrait à lui, il se décida enfin a entrer dans le restaurant.

Une odeur inconnue vint titiller ses narines, des pommes de terre sautées, des champignons à la persillade et en arrière fond, l'odeur d'un gâteau au chocolat tout juste sorti du four.

-Mais quel est ce restaurant?

-Bonjour monsieur.

Zero fut d'abord surpris par l'accent qu'abordait la jeune fille. Châtain, les cheveux longs et ondulés, deux grands yeux verts qui scintillent, une peau blanche comme de la porcelaine, et des lèvres rouges comme le sang.

-Ce restaurant est spécialisé dans la cuisine française.

-Bien sûr! Je comprends mieux votre accent.

-*Elle rougit* Si vous voulez bien me suivre, mademoiselle et monsieur Kuran vous attendent.

Elle m'emmena dans un coin reculé du restaurant, un petit coin intime, somptueusement décoré.

Je vis à ce moment-là quelque chose de merveilleux, Yûki, plus belle que jamais dans une robe bleue nuit en bustier, qui à partir de la taille déferlait en une avalanche de plumes laissant entrevoir sur le côté gauche sa peau frêle et blanche jusqu'au milieu de sa cuisse. Mais ce que je vis m'émerveilla d'autant plus, Kaname plus beau que jamais, les cheveux en bataille adossé nonchalamment sur sa chaise, il avait laissé sa chemise ouverte de deux bouton, je pouvais voir son torse si musclé, si féroce, si attirant, le rêve! Il avait la tête posée contre ses doigts si...si fins.

À mon approche il releva la tête et esquissa un sourire en coin.

-Zero-kun, te voilà enfin.

Je lui souris à mon tour, et alla m'asseoir a côté de lui, enfin c'est ce que j'aurais fait si j'avais pu mais Yûki bizarrement me sauta dessus...en sanglot.

-Ze...Ze...Zero!

-Reprends-toi Yûki ce ne sont pas des manières pour une princesse.

*tout le monde dans la salle les regarde*

-Tu m'as tellement manqué Zero cela fait presque trois ans que nous ne nous sommes pas vus.

-Oui je sais, désolé, tu m'as manqué aussi Yûki.

-Yûki ça suffit! Reviens t'assoir. Zero si tu veux bien.*lui montrant la chaise devant lui.*  
Mon cœur à cet instant battait aussi intensément que le regard qu'il me jetait. Nous nous assîmes. La serveuse arriva et avec son petit accent nous demanda:

-Puis je prendre votre commande?

Une fois fait Yûki partit se faire une beauté aux toilettes, non pas sans manquer de se prendre la porte.

Zero le sourire aux lèvres regarda Kaname, il lui rendit la pareil puis furtivement il se glissa sous la table.

Il atteignit les jambes de son amant, il commença par caresser ses cuisses puis défit le bouton de son pantalon, descendit la fermeture, baissa le caleçon qui recouvert le sexe déjà gonflé de son aimé. Il commença par le lécher doucement comme il le ferait avec une glace, le membre une fois lubrifié, il le prit en bouche pour titiller le gland avec le bout de sa langue pour le plus grand bonheur de Kaname. Zero fit enfin des vas et viens langoureux...

-Hum...Zero, je vais...(en murmurant)

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il avait déjà laissé échapper sa semence dans la bouche du vampire.

Yûki revient au même moment.

-Mais où est Zero?

Il était encore sous la table, si jamais Yûki les avait surpris...

-Euh...Il est parti aux toilettes * Kaname avait le rouge aux joues et était encore haletant*

-Salop tu m'as trompé!Tu n'es qu'une enflure!

À côté de la table de nos vampires un couple était en train de se disputer.

-Mais, ma chérie, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois! Enfin si.

La jeune fille renversa le verre d'eau sur la tête de l'homme. Yuki s'interposa juste à ce moment et fut trempée de la tête aux pieds. Le serveur lui proposa une serviette et elle alla se rasseoir, quand elle aperçut Zero à sa place l'air de rien, la regardant en souriant.

-Mais où t'étais toi?

-Eh bien...Je suis allé chercher du vin.

-Je croyais que tu étais aux toilettes?

-En fait je suis allé chercher du vin aux toilettes... heu je suis allé aux toilettes puis je suis allé demander à la serveuse d'apporter une bouteille de vin.*J'ai eu chaud OO'*

Elle acquiesça et s'assit.

La serveuse ayant tout compris et tout entendu apporta une bouteille de vin, et regarda Zero en lui faisant les gros yeux pour lui faire comprendre que quelque chose n'allait pas.

-Zero !

-Oui Yuki ?

-Tu as quelque chose sur le coin de la bouche. * devient écarlate *. Il essuya la tache blanche.

La serveuse rigolait dans son coin, les paillettes dans les yeux, * une adepte du Yaoi *.

Yuki sourit puis vit que tout le monde regardait derrière elle, elle se retourna et à sa bonne surprise trouva la bouche d'un beaux roux aux yeux bleus à deux centimètres de ses lèvres.

- Aidô, pousse-toi! * elle rougit *

-Bonjour Yuki. Kaname, Zero sa faisait un baille !

-…

-…

- -' * s'est pris un gros vent *

Et voilà ! C'est la fin de ce second chapitre !

Dite moi ce que vous en pensé ^^


	3. Chapter 3

Vous vous embarquer dans le dernier chapitre de ma fic... En espèrent que vous aller apprécier^^

**A jamais unis.**

Aidô décida alors d'une chose, vu qu'il n'était pas arrivé vraiment au bon moment.

-Yuki, ça te dit que je te raccompagne ? (regard vers Kaname)

-Bien sûr ^^.

-Tu as les cheveux mouillés ?

-Oui, c'est une longue histoire.

Ils sortirent du restaurant et partirent à pied chez Yuki qui n'habitait qu'à cinq minutes.

Elle lui raconta tout ce qui c'était passé, puis ils arrivèrent a la maison, enfin plutôt au palier du grand manoir dans lequel elle habitait avec Kaname. Ils entrèrent dans le vaste salon, et s'empressèrent d'aller faire du thé ensemble ) .

-J'en reviens pas, Zero et Kaname, tu n'es pas en colère Yuki ?

- - -' Non après tout, il fait comme il veut, puis je l'ais aime beaucoup, j'espère qu'ils seront heureux ensemble.

Ses mains à ce moment-là tremblaient, elle reversa du thé à côté de la tasse qu'elle s'empressa de nettoyer.

-Aller, viens-là Yuki-chan que je puisse te sécher les cheveux.

Elle s'assit entre ses jambes et laissa Aidô sécher délicatement ses cheveux.

Pendant ce temps, du côté de nos deux tourtereaux…

-Et si on rentrait maintenant ?

-Oui.

-Tu viens chez moi Kaname. TAXI !

-Tu ne veux pas que j'appelle une voiture privée ?

-Non ça ira, merci.

-Où je vous emmène M'sieur ?

* Oh non l'autre con de tout à l'heure *

-Eh mais je vous reconnais ! Alors là vous me bluffez, au lieu de ramener une donzelle vous ramener un beau mec, j'en reviens p…

CLAK !

Zero claqua la porte du chauffeur et partit avec Kaname un peu plus loin.

-Ta proposition tient toujours ?

Le ténébreux appela son chauffeur qui arriva à peine cinq minutes plus tard.

-Le centre d'Okinawa je vous prie.

Le silence s'installa dans la voiture, à part quelques regards furtifs il n'y avait pas de communication. Ils arrivèrent enfin.

-Merci monsieur le chauffeur ^^.

Ils entrèrent dans le salon et Zero alla chercher le thé.

-Kaname ?

-Um …

-Tu as quelque chose de prévu après ?

-Non rien.

-On va discuter en haut.

Kaname suivit Zero et ils entrèrent dans sa très modeste mais néanmoins chaleureuse petite chambre d'appartement. Le brun regarda autour de lui, puis il sentit la main de Zero qui avait le rose aux joues, se poser sur son épaule.

-Que veux-tu ?

Zero ne pris pas la peine de répondre a une question aussi futile, Kaname savait ce qu'il voulait. Il l'embrassa fougueusement, quand ils durent se séparé un mince filet les retenait encore. Kaname lui rendit son baiser.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Il venait de le prendre dans ses bras pour le porter jusque dans son lit. Zero ne put s'empêcher de rougir encore une foi.

-Tu es très mignon comme ça ^^.

Il l'embrassa puis commença à lui défaire sa chemise, Zero fit de même, caressa son torse si musclé et si doux. Ils défirent leurs pantalons, le blanc et frêle Zero recommença ses caresse, mais cette fois descendit plus bas, sur l'entre-jambe du brun, les joues de Kaname s'illuminaient face à l'initiative de son une chose retenait encore plus son attention, la veine de sang qui descendait l'intérieur de la cuisse de Zero, l'artère fémoral, la plus grosse des artères. Il ne put s'en empêcher et croqua dedans, le sang chaud giclait à profusion ce qui arracha un cri de douleur à Zero et un cri de plaisir à Kaname, quelle jouissance de pourvoir prendre le sang de son aimé ! Il s'arrêta quand il senti le sexe de son adorer se dresser, plus dure que jamais, le sien était déjà dans cette état depuis les caresses coquines que lui avait données Zero. Et ses au beau milieu de cette nuit chaude et intense qu'ils se lièrent à jamais.

Alors Alors Alors? Quand avez vous pensée? dite moi tout ce que vous avez sur le cœur par rapport a cette fic ^^

Tchoubi!


End file.
